always with u
by thetwinstower
Summary: yang wonwoo tau mingyu selalu ada disisinya. Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo. (Meanie)
Main Cast!

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo (Meanie)

Slight!

Seungcheol x Junghan

Soonyoung x Jihoon

.

Rated : T

.

Warning : Yaoi, Typos, Don't like don't read.

.

.

.

.

Cerahnya kota seoul hari ini tidak secerah raut wajah seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang sedang menyesap secangkir coffenya.

"hah..." sudah berulang kali pemuda itu menghela napasnya berat.

Setelah hampir satu jam hanya untuk menghabiskan secangkir coffenya. Jeon wonwoo, nama pemuda putih pucat tersebut beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"junghan hyung! Aku pulang dulu, terimakasih coffenya."

"tidak ingin mencoba cheese cake buatanku wonwoo-ya?"

"tidak hyung terimakasih, aku harus segera pulang.. aku tak ingin mingyu menungguku lebih lama. Annyeong!"

Sepeninggal wonwoo, junghan hanya menatap sedih pemuda yang sudah dianggap adik kandungnya sendiri itu.

Wonwoo mengetikkan beberapa nomer password apartemennya sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk kedalam.

"mingyu-ya! Aku pulang!"

Tak ada sautan apapun dari dalam. Wonwoo lalu beranjak kekamarnya dilihatnya seorang pemuda tampan tengah melamun didekat jendela, wonwoo bernapas lega dan segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

"mingyu-ya."

"..."

"kau marah denganku heum?"

"..."

"baiklah kalau kau marah padaku aku aka-" belum selesai wonwoo berbicara, mingyu segera berbalik dan memeluk namja kurus kesayangannya.

"hyung darimana saja ?kenapa lama sekali ?" wonwoo hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk.

"maafkan aku mingyu aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas profesor jung."

"bohong!"

"kekeke baiklah-baiklah aku mengaku, aku tadi mampir ke cafenya junghan hyung."

"..." mingyu masih memasang wajah kesalnya membuat wonwoo gemas dan berakhir dengan mencubiti pipi kekasih brondongnya.

"aigoo lihatlah wajah pangeran kampus kita terlihat begitu menggemaskan." Goda wonwoo.

Mingyu masih diam tak menanggapi perkataan wonwoo, masih merajuk rupanya.

"okok sebagai permintaan maafku bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita rayakan aniv kelima kita dengan jalan-jalan kepasar malam?"

"..."

"Akan ku traktir samgyeopsal bagaimana heum?"

"..."

"ayolah min~ jangan mendiamkanku."9 Diam-diam mingyu menyeringai.

"cium aku dulu." Ucap mingyu, tak lupa bibir sexynya ia majukan.

"YAK! BYUNTAE!"

.

.

Malam ini mingyu dan wonwoo berakhir dipasar malam seperti ajakan wonwoo tadi sore. Mingyu memakai jamper abu-abu hadiah ulang tahunnya dari wonwoo sedangkan wonwoo mengenakan sweater abu-abunya hadiah dari mingyu sehari sebelum aniv mereka satu tahun yang lalu, wonwoo masih ingat itu. Mereka menghabiskan malam mereka dengan canda tawa bahkan kecupan manis dari mingyu.

"hah malam ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan~" ucap wonwoo dengan wajah cerianya.

"aku ikut merasa senang jika kau senang hyung." Mingyu mengusap rambut halus kekasihnya.

"mingyu-ya kau tau? Daritadi aku merasa orang-orang melihat kearah kita terus."

"kekeke jangan hiraukan mereka hyung, mungkin mereka hanya iri dengan keromantisan kita."

"huh dasar sirik!" mingyu terkekeh mendengar ucapan kekasih imutnya.

"eh hey wonwoo-ya!" sapa dua pasang kekasih dari seberang selatan.

"hey seungcheol hyung, junghan hyung, hoshi-ya, jihoon-ah!" mereka berempat menghampiri mingyu dan wonwoo.

"sedang apa kau disini won ?" tanya hoshi.

"tentu saja sedang jalan-jalan bodoh."

"ck siapa yang kau seb—" sebelum perang dunia soonwoo dimulai junghan segera memotongnya.

"wonu-ya dengan siapa kau kesini ?"

"apa kau mulai rabun hyung? Tentu saja dengan mingyu, dia ada disampingku." Jawaban wonwoo membuat mereka berempat terdiam.

"eh bytheway kalian double date ya? Kenapa tidak mengajakku dan mingyu eoh? Ck jahat sekali.. benarkan gyu-ya?" mingyu hanya tersenyum menanggapi wonwoo.

"eum... won-wonwoo... ta-tapi mingyu sudah tidak ada, mingyu tidak ada disini." Ucap jihoon pelan-pelan.

"apa maksudmu lee jihoon?! Apa kalian semua terjangkit virus rabun? Mingyu ada disini! Dia ada disampingku!"

"wonwoo sadarlah mingyu sudah meninggal!" Seungcheol yang daritadi diam ikut mengeluarkan suaranya, ia tak tahan melihat kekasih dari adiknya seperti ini.

"TIDAK! KALIAN PEMBOHONG! MINGYU MASIH HIDUP! MINGYU SELALU DISISIKU!" teriak wonwoo dengan nada bergetar.

"WONWOO! MINGYU SUDAH MENINGGAL SETAHUN LALU SAAT ANIV KALIAN! SADARLAH WON! TERIMALAH KENYATAAN!" seungcheol ikut berteriak, hoshi mencoba meredakan amarah seungcheol, sedangkan junghan dan jihoon menangis melihat keadaan wonwoo yang menjadi seperti ini sepeninggal mingyu.

"DIAM KAU KIM SEUNGCHEOL! KENAPA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU DENGAN ADIK KANDUNGMU SENDIRI! Mingyu ayo kita pulang! Aku sudah tidak mood berada disini!"

.

.

Wonwoo tidak benar-benar mengajak mingyu pulang. Mereka sedang menikmati pemandangan malam dipinggir sungai han.

"mingyu-ya apa kau dengar tadi? Mereka semua mengatakan bahwa kau telah me-meninggal.. hiks. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan mereka.. hiks, mereka itu sahabat kita, tapi kenapa mereka begitu jahat denganmu min hiks.." wonwoo menumpahkan air matanya membuat mingyu tak tega dan memeluknya.

"hiks.. apa mereka buta? Hiks.. jelas-jelas kau selalu ada disampingku, menemaniku, bahkan memelukku seperti saat ini!"

"hyung.." panggil mingyu lembut. Membuat wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan mata sembabnya.

"mereka benar hyung."

"min.."

"aku sudah meninggal."

"m-mingyu.."

"maukah kau ikut denganku hyung?" wonwoo ragu-ragu tapi ia mengangguk.

"eum.. bawalah aku bersamamu min."

Mingyu menarik wonwoo untuk maju kepembatas sungai.

"tutup matamu hyung, aku janji ini tak akan sakit."

Wonwoo menutup matanya. Sekelebat memori masa lalunya seperti diputar kembali, ia ingat saat ibunya memeluknya ketika ia menangis, ia ingat saat awal ia masuk sekolah berakhir dengan pertemanannya dengan hoshi dan jihoon, ia ingat saat mingyu tiba-tiba memberinya sebuah coklat waktu ia menjadi panitia osis, ia ingat saat mingyu menyatakan perasaannya ditengah lapangan tanpa rasa malu, ia ingat hari kelulusannya dengan perayaan kecil-kecilan dari keluarganya diketuai mingyu tentunya, ia ingat saat hari aniv keempat mereka, saat itu wonwoo marah besar dengan mingyu karena ia melihat mingyu terlihat seakan-akan sedang memeluk tzuyu, padahal waktu itu mingyu hanya menolong tzuyu yang terpeleset karena lantai koridor sedang dipel dan membuat wonwok berlari menghindari penjelasan mingyu, tiba-tiba truk datang dari arah utara dengan cepat dan berakhir dengan mingyu tergeletak tak berdaya ditengah jalan. Wonwoo ingat semuanya, ia selama ini hanya menghindari kenyataan pahit yang tak ingin ia terima.

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur kota seoul dipagii hari, seolah-olah mengiringi kepergiaan sang bidadari. Keluarga jeon dan keluarga kim beserta para sahabat wonwoo menangis ditengah gundukan bertuliskan "Jeon Wonwoo". Seungcheol terlihat tersenyum tipis melihat dua gundukan yang saling berdampingan tersebut.

"mulai sekarang kalian akan bahagia selamanya. Kim Mingyu.. Jeon Wonwoo."

.

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
